<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subspace 2: Chapter 13 (The MIRA Mission) by K1rby69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090614">Subspace 2: Chapter 13 (The MIRA Mission)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69'>K1rby69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Outer Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Cardigan COULD have died... But death was prevented thanks to Mira's Crewmate Restoration Kit.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subspace 2: Chapter 13 (The MIRA Mission)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Flashback to Chapter 7]</p><p>"Hoo boy! Another day, another defense...! And I'm alone.."</p><p>
  <strong>[The Loudmouth Ski Cat: Cardigan]</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, support will come anytime soon!" Cardigan told herself. But, she felt something eerie behind her. "Huh...?" Then she felt something behind her. She turned around, and saw what looks herself lying on the ground... dead...! "What the hell!? That's..." she suddenly felt time was skipped, and felt someone was behind her. "Think of this as a parting gift from reality. In a moment, you will cease to exist. What you see is a vision of your future self... Now behold the power of King Crimson!" As the monolouge ended, King Crimson plunged it's fist through Cardigan, putting her near death's door. Cardigan lost alot of blood from the injury and even had blood spewing from her mouth. She landed on the ground with the exact position she saw as the man withdrew King Crimson and skipped time to escape. Just as Cardigan was about to pass on to the afterlife, a group of small spacemen recovered her dying body.</p><p>"Where's the pump!?" One of the Crewmates shouted.</p><p>
  <strong>[Hardworking Spacemen: The Crewmates]</strong>
</p><p>"Here it is, Crewmate Red!" Another said. "Gimmie that! This kid's life is in our hands, Crewmate Blue!" Crewmate Red screamed. "Do we even know her!?" Crewmate Blue said. "Can you please be quiet, I'm trying to inspect samples!" Another Crewmate shouted. "Crewmate Pink, this is why people call you a loudmouth!" Crewmate Blue said to Crewmate Pink. "Crewmate Blue, look at the monitor!" Crewmate Red said as he pointed to the monitor that was monitoring Cardigan's heartbeat. "She's breathing! Get a restoration kit!" Crewmate Red ordered. "Yes, Captian!" Crewmate Blue replied as he went to get a restoration kit. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be in high sercurity here. In MIRA, safety is our piroity." Crewmate Red said said to the still unconsious Cardigan.</p><p>Two hours later...</p><p>"You awake?" Crewmate Red asked Cardigan as she got up. "Ugh... Where did I end up...? Cardigan asked herself. "You're in The Skeld right now. You can thank me for saving you. I'm Crewmate Red, the founder of MIRA. Looks like you've recovered from a fatal injury." Crewmate Red replied. "How about we head off to the Cafeteria so I can introduce you to the Crew?" Crewmate Red asked. "Uh... Ok." Cardigan replied to Crewmate Red.</p><p>In the Cafeteria...</p><p>"Let's get you acquainted the crew." Crewmate Red began. "This is Crewmate Blue, my Assisstant. He's always reliable wherever I go." Crewmate Red introduced. "Nice to meet'cha, kid!" Crewmate Blue said to Cardigan. Crewmate Red continued to introduce his crew. Crewmate Green (F) acts like a Detective, Crewmate Black (M) is the most competent crewmate in doing Tasks. Crewmate Purple (F) was the one who brought her Mini Crewmate to work-day, Crewmate Cyan (M) was a believer in superstitions. Crewmate Pink (F) was the loudmouth, Crewmate Yellow (F) was the polar opposite of Crewmate Pink. Crewmate White (M) was the Pilot. And lastly, Crewmate Orange (M)... is a simp.</p><p>"And that's the crew!" Crewmate Red finished. The Skeld suddenly made an announcement, that MIRA HQ is 100 km away but all crewmates must do their tasks. "That's good, let's to our tasks, everyone." Crewmate Red ordered as the other Crewmates went to do all their tasks. "Then what do I do?" Cardigan asked. " Well, you can walk around the Skeld in the meantime. Which is a good thing as I feel there's an Impostor... Among Us." Crewmate Red replied. "But it should be easy as Impostors don't like to wear hats, while we Crewmates wear hats." Crewmate Red continued. "Will do!" Cardigan replied back.</p><p>She explored The Skeld. Medbay, Reactor, Admin, and the like. She eventually found herseld in Electrical with Crewmate Black. "And that should finish the Distributor Calibration, which is the last of my Tasks." Crewmate Black told himself. "Sup!" Cardigan tried to get Crewmate Black. "Hey." Crewmate Black replied. "Oh, we both have goggles!" Cardigan pointed out. "Yes, but you have ski goggles and I have engineer goggles." Crewmate Black pointed out. Suddenly, there was rattling coming from a nearby vent. "Ehhh!? Is there an air overflow here?" Cardigan asked. "No... Worse." Crewmate Black replied. What came out... Was The Impostor!</p><p>
  <strong>[Murderous Doppelganger: The Impostor]</strong>
</p><p>"It's the Impostor! Run!" Crewmate Black screamed as he ran off to call an Emergency Meeting but Cardigan was staying back. "What the hell are you doing!?" Crewmate Black loudly asked. "What does it look like!? Get outta here and call that Emergency Meeting!" Cardigan ordered. "R- Right away!" Crewmate Black responded.</p><p>Crewmate Black called the Emergency Meeting, which got the Crew's attention. "Cardigan found an Impostor in Electrical!" Crewmate Black reported. "What, an Impostor!? Put it in the Trash Chute! Eject 'em!" Crewmate Green screamed out. "Yeah that would be nice!" Cardigan pointed out as she slowly entered the Cafeteria while defending against the Impostor. Crewmate Red eventually tied up the Impostor. "We got 'em!" Crewmate Red announced. "Now let's give this Impostor what it deserves!" Crewmate Red said as he went to the Storage Trash Chute to eject the Impostor.</p><p>"Captian, we're 3 hours away to MIRA HQ!" Crewmate White announced to the 9 other Crewmates and Cardigan. The Crewmates decided to have a celebratory lunch.</p><p>During the Lunch...</p><p>"Gotta say, your food is really good!" Cardigan complemented. "Why thank you, one of our mottos is that Healthy Crewmates perform better!" Crewmate Red replied back. "Well, kid. Ready to embrace MIRA HQ?" Crewmate Red asked. "I wouldn't mind!" Cardigan replied to Crewmate Red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cardigan COULD have died... But death was prevented thanks to Mira's Crewmate Restoration Kit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>